El terror blanco y rosa
by pabillidge90
Summary: Whitney se ha vuelto más fuerte. Tan fuerte que, sin saberlo, ha pisado un terreno al que muchos anhelan llegar. creditos a Vivivoovoo por la portada.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: batallando contra el alto mando.**

La brisa soplaba suavemente acariciando las amplias planicies cubiertas de un verde césped en la granja Mu-mu. Whitney veía ese paisaje con cierta pesadez. A lo lejos estaban los miltank pastando. Le causaba un poco de gracia como su lickilicky perseguía a las miltank para succionarles la leche y su propio miltank lo golpeaba con fuerza, regañándolo. Su wigglytuff y blissey examinaban con minuciosidad a las pokemon para rectificar que estuvieran en perfecta salud. En su regazo estaba su clefairy completamente dormido. En parte extrañaba a su nidoqueen que había intercambiado por el lickilicky. Suspiró pesadamente. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Whitney se puso de pie, despertando al clefairy entre sus brazos. Con un llamado sus pokemon la siguieron hasta la casa de la granja donde los regresó a sus pokebolas. Los encargados llegaron para su relevo en la labor de cuidar a las miltank. La saludaron con amabilidad y ella se despidió. Regresó a la ciudad con calma, no tenía prisa. Todo iba de "maravilla". La lechería de la granja tenía un éxito de enormes proporciones y ella era una respetada líder de gimnasio.

Ella nunca creyó que una vida sin dificultades sería tan aburridora y cansadora. Y todo por una razón. Ella misma. Suspiró otra vez cuando vio en la esquina un cartel recién puesto en el muro. En el papel ella salía con su camisa desabotonada revelando sus prominentes pechos cubiertos por un top azul. Salía sonriendo pícaramente con la lengua por fuera, haciendo un guiño y los pulgares alzados. Su miltank saludaba desde atrás. En la esquina inferior derecha estaba impresa la imagen de la medalla planicie que entregaba a los victoriosos en su gimnasio…cosa que no había pasado en meses. Los entrenadores empezaron a evitar su gimnasio por la fama que se había ganado. La llamaban "el terror blanco y rosa".

Tuvo mucho tiempo libre así que investigó más sobre nutrición pokemon. Con los estudios de distintos criadores y conocedores pokemon de renombre, nutricionistas enfocados en los pokeblocks y cocineros de poffins y pokélitos y demás, terminó por descubrir una dieta que aumentó drásticamente el nivel nutritivo de la leche de los miltank. Método que patentó y benefició a la granja. Pero seguía sin recibir batallas.

Tan desesperada estaba, si, muy desesperada, que aceptó la loca idea de una amiga para posar en una foto mostrando un vistazo a sus atributos. Las ventas en la lechería Mu-Mu se dispararon hasta las nubes…que va? Se dispararon hasta los confines del universo rosando los límites del espacio y tiempo. Más que todos por las hordas de chicas que deseaban lucir como ella.

"yo nunca dije que la leche se relacionaba con eso" pensó Whitney mirándose a la camisa.

Las ventas crecieron tanto que el granjero con su buena administración fundó la línea de lácteos _Mega Milk_ ; un imperio empresarial a nivel mundial. La granja original permaneció tal y cual era para preservar el aire de un "hogar" pero tienen granjas de miltank y fábricas de productos lácteos por todo el mundo. Whitney se llevaba una buena porción de las ganancias, era tanto dinero que la verdad no tenía idea en que gastárselo. No cambió su estilo de vida tanto como la gente se imaginaría.

Por el otro lado las batallas se reanudaron en el gimnasio, al principio. Muchos jóvenes querían ver de cerca a la líder…por obvias razones. Whitney tuvo sentimientos encontrados; por un lado se irritaba al ver a esos chicos lujuriosos llegar a su gimnasio y por otro le gustaba volver a tener batallas. Con eso la fama del "terror blanco y rosa" creció aún más y eventualmente volvió a dejar de recibir retos.

Otra vez suspiró pesadamente. Su clefairy se sentía muy triste por su entrenadora.

"si esto sigue así, tendré que ceder mi puesto a alguien más" pensó "y salir de viaje a ver el mundo al estilo retro. Tengo dinero de sobra para eso"

Como por efecto de la ley de Murphy su poke gear sonó. Pensó que se trataba de una de sus amigas que la invitaría a otro evento social. Contestó.

-hola.

\- hola Whitney- era el encargado del gimnasio- aquí tenemos un retador- Whitney tuvo otro choque de sentimientos encontrados- y no vas a creer quien es.

Whitney quedó confundida. Decidió cambiar de rumbo y se dirigió al gimnasio. Llegó a ese edificio de techo rojo y cóncavo y entró. En medio del campo de batalla vio a alguien sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Era un hombre bastante musculoso. Estaba sin camisa, usaba un pantalón blanco bastante gastado y unas pulseras negras gruesas.

-¡Bruno!- exclamó Whitney.

-hola pequeña blanca- así la llamaban sus amigos más cercanos- es bueno volver a verte.

Los dos se dieron un tierno abraso y se separaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine por cierto asunto…escuché que te volviste realmente fuerte.

-ejjejej no es para tanto.

-me dijeron que te conocen como el terror blanco y rosa.

-no me gusta que me llamen así ¿Qué tengo de terrorífica?

-jajaja ni idea. ¿Qué tal una batalla Para ver que es todo eso del terror?

-ya deja eso.

Whitney accedió gustosa. Ambos entrenadores se colocaron a lados opuestos del campo de batalla. El encargado del gimnasio se puso en posición de réferi. Fue entonces que Whitney se percató de la presencia de dos sujetos con trajes negros que observaban desde las gradas.

-esta será una batalla oficial de tres contra tres, entre la líder de gimnasio Whitney y el miembro de la elite cuatro Bruno.

"¿oficial?" se preguntó la chica "¿Por qué oficial? Es una batalla amistosa"

-Presenten sus pokemon.

Whitney dejó esos pensamientos inútiles a un lado. Dio la orden y su clefairy saltó al campo. Bruno tomó una pokebola y con un resoplido la lanzó a campo. De la capsula salió un hitmonchan que dio un par de golpes al aire.

-empiecen.

-clefairy usa gravedad- el pokemon de Whitney alzó sus bracitos y los hizo descender de golpe. Hitmonchan sintió que su peso aumentaba varias veces pero se mantuvo en posición.

-usa agilidad hitmonchan- el pokemon de Bruno con movimientos tan diestros como un boxeador profesional se movió a lado y lado sin bajar la guardia.

-clefairy usa fuerza lunar- el pequeño pokemon dio un salto. A sus espaldas apareció la imagen de una noche de luna llena. Al siguiente instante la imagen desapareció y el pokemon disparó una bola de luz roza blanquecina.

-evade y puño fuego-Hitmonchan evadió el proyectil que fue en dirección hacia bruno, el artista marcial lo desvió con un codazo y su pokemon acortó la distancia justo cuando clefairy aterrizó en el suelo y le estampó un potente puño flameante en el rostro. Como una bola clefairy rebotó varias veces en el suelo.

-uy eso fue muy fuerte, clefairy usa rodada.

Bruno se extrañó que Whitney usara un movimiento de poca efectividad contra su pokemon, pero sus instintos lo advirtieron.

-¡detección!- gritó.

Los ojos de hitmonchan iluminaron con una luz azul y luego se abrieron de par en par. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para esquivar el proyectil casi invisible a la vista. Clefairy aterrizó en el suelo y en el acto volvió a salir disparada. Logró impactar en el costado de hitmonchan que no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta por completo. Alejándose y atacando como bola de cañón el clefairy impactó varias veces contra el pokemon tipo lucha.

-detenlo con puño bala- hitmonchan, con su puño metalizado, golpeó al clefariy giratorio provocando una explosión.

Hitmonchan retrocedió y clefairy salió volando hasta el muro con el que chocó quedando incrustada. Sus ojos estaban en remolino.

-clefairy ya no puede continuar- anunció el réferi- el ganador es hitmonchan.

Whitney regresó a su pokemon y le agradeció. Bruno se mantuvo pensativo. Ese ataque de rodada había sido muy veloz a pesar del efecto de gravedad en el campo. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado de no haber tenido ese limitante.

La líder de gimnasio tomó su segunda pokebola y la lanzó al campo. Su lickilicky salió al campo de batalla.

-yo seguiré con mi hitmonchan- declaró Bruno.

-comiencen.

-lickilicky usa atadura.

El pokemon de Whitney extendió su larga lengua en busca de apresar a su contrincante.

-usa agilidad- hitmonchan, sobreponiéndose a la gravedad, evadió las acometidas de la lengua de lickilicky con movimientos más rápidos que antes hasta llegar justo en frente del pokemon normal- ¡combate cercano!

Hitmochan le dio un golpe en el abdomen a lickilicky que le sacó el aire. Acto seguido le dio una tanda de golpes con gran rapidez. El último puñetazo se lo volvió a dar en el vientre. Lickilicky se tambaleó y pareció que iba a caer de espaldas.

-¡atrápalo!- gritó Whitney.

Lickilicky dio un pisotón reafirmando su postura sorprendiendo a hitmonchan y Bruno y logró atrapar a hitmochan con su lengua.

-caída rodante- ordenó Whitney.

Su pokemon dio un salto sin soltar a hitmonchan. Cuando la lengua llegó a su longitud máxima. Lickilicky descendió ejecutando un movimiento de rodada. El pokemon impactó hundiendo el terreno. La fuerza de su ataque se vio incrementada por el efecto del aumento de la gravedad que para fortuna de la líder de gimnasio regresó a la normalidad justo después de ejecutar el movimiento.

Lickilicky se puso de pie con dificultad. En medio del cráter formado estaba el hitmonchan de Bruno con los ojos en espiral.

-hitmonchan ya no puede luchar, el ganador es lickilicky.

Bruno regresó a su pokemon. Le dio las gracias y sacó al siguiente.

-hitmonlee sal a luchar.

El pokemon conocido como el demonio pateador salió al campo dispuesto para la lucha.

-comiencen.

-patada de salto alto- sin darle tiempo de dictar alguna orden hitmonlee de un brinco acortó la distancia y le dio un rodillazo a lickilicky en el rostro debilitándolo al instante.

-lickilicky ya no puede continuar, el ganador es hitmonlee.

Whitney suspiró.

-era de esperarse- la líder tomó la pokebola de su as- voy a darte una sorpresa Bruno. ¡Adelante miltank!

El pokemon normal se materializó en medio del aire y cuando cayó generó un sismo que no solo sacudió el gimnasio sino cada fibra del cuerpo del miembro de la elite cuatro. Su hitmonlee parecía compartir ese sentimiento.

-¿Qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto?- se preguntó Bruno.

-comiencen.

-hitmonlee usa combate cercano.

-miltank. Nuestra combinación más poderosa.

Hitmonlee se lanzó al ataque pero miltank alzó su voz. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz blanca y una serie de cubos traslucidos de luz naranja se formaron alrededor de ella, seis en total. Los cubos se contrajeron en una esfera cambiando el naranja por un azul claro.

Hitmonlee dio una patada y como resultado terminó siendo repelido por una fuerza misteriosa que lo mandó a volar hasta pasar al lado de bruno e impactar contra el muro a sus espaldas. Él luchador miró con asombro al pokemon de Whitney que se había convertido en una esfera luminiscente rosada blanquecina. No se notaba en qué sentido giraba mientras permanecía en un mismo lugar. Se volvió hacia su pokemon que había quedado incrustado en el muro, totalmente debilitado.

-hitmonlee ya no puede continuar, el ganador es miltank.

La pokemon normal regresó a su forma ordinaria y se hizo a un lado, alejándose de un punto del suelo que estaba al rojo vivo. Era el lugar donde se encontraba girando.

Bruno regresó a su pokemon. Su hitmonlee fue debilitado de un solo golpe y por una combinación misteriosa…eso encendía su espíritu de luchador y decidió sacar a uno de sus pokemon más fuertes.

-¡sal a la batalla ónix!- el pokemon gigante se materializó en el campo y rugió con fuerza. Lucía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su ojo derecho.

-comiencen.

-¡usa doble filo!

-¡ataca miltank!

Onix se cubrió con un resplandor amarillo y miltank volvió a convertirse en esa esfera luminiscente. Los dos pokemon acometieron, el miltank dejó una línea de tierra al rojo vivo a su paso. Los ataques colisionaron provocando una explosión atronadora. Soltando un alarido ónix salió disparado hacia el techo con tal fuerza que terminó por atravesarlo y unos pocos segundos después se escuchó el estruendo de su caída.

-uy creo que nos pasamos- dijo Whitney.

-no lo veo, pero supongo que ónix esta fuera de combate. La ganadora es miltank. La victoria es de la líder de gimnasio Whitney- declaró el réferi.

Bruno fue en busca de su pokemon y Whitney lo siguió. Los dos hombres en la grada quedaron pensativos.

-¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó uno al otro.

El segundo meditó su respuesta.

-no estoy seguro del todo- respondió- al menos amerita llamar a Lance.

El primero soltó una risa nasal. Los drones que estaban ocultos en el gimnasio grabando la batalla regresaron a ellos.

-en mi opinión-dijo el primero- yo creo que tiene lo mínimo necesario para llevarla ante los maestros.

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos mis lectores, posiblemente algunos ya me conozcan y otros no. Como pueden ver esta será una mini historia que tendrá a la líder de gimnasio más controversial de todas como protagonista. Vi tantos memes y tantos fan arts que la inspiración llegó a mí. Espero entretenerlos si deciden seguir este fic. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: batallando contra el campeón.**

Whitney respiró hondo. Trataba de mitigar todos los nervios lo más que podía. Escuchaba el bullicio de cientos de personas varios pisos arriba. Cientos de pares de ojos que la observarían y cientos de bocas que exclamarían de la emoción. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exha…

-¡no puedo hacerlo!- por tercera vez en ese día Whitney trató de huir lo más rápido que pudiera y nuevamente fue detenida por una docena de manos.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!- pataleaba ella.

-clámate Whitney- le dijo Bruno.

-no actúes como una niñita- dijo Karen.

-tranquila todo va a estar bien- dijo Jasmine.

-¡¿Cómo va a estar bien?!- chilló Whitney.

-¡¿Qué no querías batallas?!- exclamó Karen.

-pues si…pero…

-sin peros- le cortó Koga- debes mostrar seguridad.

-eso es muy duro, debe estar relajada- dijo Bruno.

-y además debe mostrar su espíritu- comentó Clair.

-lo más importante es estar concentrado- añadió Will.

-yo creo que lo más importante es que solo se divierta- respondió Jasmine.

-no lo mas importante es que debe demostrar el fuerte lazo de amistad que tiene sus pokemon- intervino Bugsy.

Los comentarios, consejos y regaños brotaban de las bocas de los líderes de gimnasio y miembros del alto mando a montones. Whitney ya no les entendía y no colaboraban para quitarse los nervios de encima. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría en esa situación. Ella deseaba volverse una excelente líder de gimnasio, la mejor de Johto de ser posible. Y justo ahora estaba en una situación que superaba eso. No había terminado de digerir el hecho que aplastó en batalla a los miembros del alto mando de su región y ahora se encontraba a breves minutos de enfrentarse a Lance por el título de campeón regional. ¡Eso excedía todas sus expectativas!

Alguien entró en el cuarto de espera. Todas las miradas de los poderosos entrenadores se posaron en el trabajador.

-ah…ya puede salir señorita Whitney- dijo con nerviosismo.

Los ojos pasaron a Whitney, cuyo corazón dio un vuelco. Bruno se puso en frente de ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Whitney- le habló en un tono firme pero amigable- de todos los líderes de gimnasio tú fuiste la única seleccionada por nosotros del alto mando. Y eso es porque vimos el enorme potencial que tenías y teníamos razón. Ahora quiero que salgas allá afuera y demuestre de lo que estas hecha.

-Qué línea tan cliché- bufó Will.

Bruno lo ignoró. Toda su atención estaba en Whitney. La chica se conmovió por la mirada de su buen amigo y retomó su confianza. Se dio unos golpes en los cachetes y respondió decididamente.

-¡lo hare!

Salió de la habitación corriendo. Pasó por ese largo pasillo hasta llegar al rectángulo de luz. El resplandor la cegó momentáneamente. Sus oídos fueron invadidos por el estruendo del conjunto de voces. Desde las gradas se veía una sección rosada. Eran sus fans con chalecos rosas. son tenían carteles con su nombre e imagen. Eso la apenó.

Las voces se volvieron a alzar cuando el actual campeón ingresó por el otro extremo del estadio. Se puso en posición y alzó una mano para extender su capa con el propósito de realzar el toque dramático. Los dos entrenadores intercambiaron miradas. Todo rastro de inseguridad se esfumó de la mente de Whitney. Lo único que sentía era el ardor por la batalla.

El árbitro tomó su lugar y anunció.

-esta será una batalla oficial entre la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Caña Dorada y el actual campeón regional Lance. Será una batalla de 6 vs 6. El ganador será galardonado con el título de Campeón regional- ambos tomaron sus pokebolas- presenten a sus pokemon.

Whitney y Lance lanzaron sus pokebolas sacando a su miltank y dragonite respectivamente.

-¡comiencen!

-empecemos con todo miltank.

-dragonite velocidad extrema.

Dragonite desapareció y reapareció un instante después a espaldas de miltank. Se vio como si una docena de golpes eran ejecutados después de la aparición del pokemon dragón. Sin embargo miltank se mantuvo firme. Materializó los seis cubos de luz que luego se compactaron cambiando a un color de naranja a azul claro. Entonces miltank ejecutó su combinación más poderosa. Dragonite y lance se percataron del peligro.

-vuela dragonite- comandó el campeón.

Dragonite batió sus alas y se elevó. Miltank también se despegó del piso. Los espectadores no pudieron ver lo que ocurrió por lo rápido que ambos pokemon se movieron. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya había ocurrido una enorme explosión en medio del campo. El viento producido por miltank girando en medio del aire disipó la nube de polvo. En medio del campo estaba un cráter con dragonite en su centro. El pokemon parecía dañado pero todavía con energías.

-dale el golpe de gracia- ordenó Whitney.

-¡meteoro dragón!

Miltank descendió y dragonite disparó a quemarropa un meteoro dragón produciendo una explosión aún más grande que formó un domo de luz anaranjada en el campo de batalla. La nube de polvo se asentó. Dragonite estaba más incrustado en el suelo con los ojos en remolino. A su lado estaba miltank con el pelaje algo sucio sin mucho daño aparente.

-dragonite ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro.

Lance regresó a su pokemon y mandó al siguiente.

De la pokebola salió un salamence que rugió con fuerza. Su habilidad de intimidación surtió efecto.

-comiencen- ordenó el árbitro.

-¡dragón de roca!

-¡vamos con todo miltank!

El pokemon dragón volvió a rugir y emitió una luz blanca. Una armadura de piedra se formó a su alrededor. Las garras de piedra crecieron en tamaño y brillaron con una luz verde. Miltank volvió a realizar su combinación. Ambos pokemon se lanzaron al ataque. El choque produjo otra explosión atronadora. El salamence de Lance salió volando y terminó incrustado en un muro detrás de él completamente debilitado. Miltank aterrizó en el campo de batalla aun estando sin mucho daño aparente.

-salamence ya no puede continuar.

Lance resopló. Regresó a salamence y mandó a su tercer pokemon. Un haxorus.

-comiencen.

-¡fuerza dragón!

-¡ataca miltank!

El haxorus rugió. Su musculatura se expandió considerablemente y emitió un aura roja. Sus ojos brillaban del mismo color. Miltank realizó nuevamente su combinación. Haxorus levantó sus garras y evitó ser golpeado directamente. Pero la fuerza del ataque de miltank era tal que el haxorus fue empujado hacia atrás rastrillando el suelo con las garras de sus patas. Al final no pudo seguir resistiendo el ataque. Sus brazos cedieron y salió volando hacia arriba.

-avalancha haxorus.

El pokemon dragón logró reponerse. En medio del aire rugió y como si vinieran de otra dimensión unas rocas cayeron a la velocidad de misiles sobre miltank. Pero miltank salió girando de la nube de polvo. Impactó de lleno contra el haxorus y lo mandó a volar por los aires. La pokemon de Whitney aterrizó con gracia. Unos segundos más tarde haxorus le siguió aunque cayendo como peso muerto.

-haxorus ya no puede continuar.

Lance regresó a su pokemon y mandó al siguiente. Un hydreigon.

-comiencen.

-meteoro de la extinción.

-¡sigue con todo miltank!

Hydreigon bramó y de su boca expulsó lo que pareció una bola de lava compactada. Miltank atacó, chocó contra el proyectil atravesándolo limpiamente y golpeó a hydreigon. El pokemon dragón chocó contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que los restos de su ataque. Miltank aterrizó con gracia nuevamente. El daño recibido ya se empezaba a notar.

-hydreigon ya no puede continuar.

Lance cambió a su pokemon. El siguiente elegido fue su flygon.

-comiencen.

-¡meteoro solar!

-¡solo un poco más miltank!

Flygon empezó a acumular energía del sol. Miltank aprovechó y lo atacó. Pero al momento del impacto flygon no se movió pese a parecer quejarse del dolor. Miltank fue repelida por una fuerza misteriosa. Entonces Whitney notó la banda focus en la cola del flygon deshaciéndose. El pokemon dragón de tierra terminó de cargar su ataque y de su boca disparó una bola luminiscente hacia el cielo. El proyectil explotó emitiendo una luz cegadora. Después una esfera de luz blanca descendió del cielo e impactó contra la miltank desprotegida. Un agujero perfectamente circular quedó en el lugar del impacto. Todos quedaron viendo expectantes el agujero del suelo. Entonces se sintió un temblor. Miltank salió girando de debajo de la tierra justo en el lugar sobre el que flygon estaba reposando y lo impactó. El pokemon de lance perdió la poca vitalidad que le quedaba. Miltank detuvo su ataque giratorio, en ese momento tenía una cantidad de daño considerable y mostraba signos de cansancio.

-flygon ya no puede continuar.

Lance regresó a su pokemon. Solo le quedaba uno y era su as bajo la manga. Tomó la pokebola y la arrojó. De la capsula salió gyarados shiny. Su rugido fue más fuerte que el del resto de pokemon anteriores. Su habilidad de intimidación se activó y el ataque de miltank volvió a reducirse. En el medio de su cresta estaba una cinta con una piedra brillante. Lance acarició un adorno que estaba en su capa.

-¡que tu rugido divida los mares y los cielos! ¡Mega evoluciona!

De las gemas se desprendieron unos tentáculos de colores. Cuando se conectaron su brillo aumentó. Un aura de todos los colores del arcoíris rodeó al gyarados y su forma cambió. El aura desapareció. Y lo que veía Whitney era un pokemon impresionante. Por un instante ella vio un símbolo luminoso en el aire.

-¡comiencen!

-¡hiper rayo!

-¡solo uno más miltank!

Miltank realizó su combinación y se lanzó al ataque. Gyarados bramó como trueno y expulsó un rayo de luz roja. El pokemon de Whitney recibió el ataque y su avance se ralentizó notoriamente. El gyarados de Lance seguía rugiendo al tiempo que continuaba con su ataque. Fue el hiper rayo con más duración que Whitney había presenciado. La energía desviada calcinaba todo alrededor.

-¡Tú puedes miltank!- gritó ella.

A pesar de que su voz era opacada por el rugido del mega gyarados ella sabía que miltank la escuchaba. El avance de la pokemon tomó velocidad. Se sobre puso al empuje del hiper rayo e impactó de lleno entre los ojos del mega gyarados. A continuación, con una velocidad de rotación comparable a Sonic el erizo, miltank se movió en el aire golpeando varias veces a lo largo del cuerpo del mega pokemon. Aterrizó del otro lado del campo de batalla con estilo. Mega gyarados soltó un gemido de dolor viendo al cielo. Su mega evolución se deshizo pero no cayó; quedó firme pese haber perdido el conocimiento.

-Gyarados ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro consiente del estado del pokemon de Lance- la ganadora es miltank. La victoria es para la nueva campeona Whitney.

La ovación del público no se hizo esperar.

-¡kyaahh! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!- chillaba Whitney de la emoción e incredulidad.

Lance regresó a su pokemon y Whitney fue a felicitar a la suya propia con un abrazo. Lance se acercó a ellas y las felicitó por su victoria.

-felicidades- le dijo tendiéndole la mano- ahora eres la nueva campeona.

-ay gracias- con algo de pena ella aceptó estrecharle la mano.

Los miembros del alto mando y líderes de gimnasio entraron al campo de batalla y felicitaron a su amiga.

-¡Atención por favor!- se escuchó una voz en los altos parlantes.

Al campo de batalla entraron un par de sujetos con trajes de color negro y gafas de sol.

-nosotros somos representantes de la asociación pokemon- dijo uno de ellos- hemos evaluado rigurosamente el nivel de la entrenadora Whitney y se le ha otorgado la oportunidad de presentar una prueba para confirmar si su nivel es efectivamente de maestro pokemon.

El otro sujeto le entregó un sobre de papel.

-se esperara su asistencia a la sede principal de la asociación en la región de kyros para su evaluación.

El público y los entrenadores quedaron pasmados. Whitney por su parte terminó desmayándose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: el nivel de un maestro.**

Whitney miraba por la ventana de la nave voladora, su clefairy dormía profundamente en su regazo. Por fuera el vehículo parecía un avión de guerra de última tecnología, pero por dentro parecía el transporte de un empresario multibillonario. Estaba lleno de lujos. Con sofás mullidos, televisión de alta definición, bar con cantinero profesional y certificado, etc. Pero ella solo admiraba la belleza de la región de Kyros. Se estaban adentrando en una cadena montañosa.

-ya pronto llegaremos- dijo Bruno que se encontraba del otro lado de la nave. El cantinero le ofreció una cerveza de marca.

Sabiendo que se acercaban a su destino Whitney rememoró esa charla que tuvo con los representantes de la asociación pokemon.

Flashback

-como usted de seguro sabrá, señorita Whitne- hablaba uno de los representantes- cada tanto se realiza un torneo mundial con los campeones de cada región, denominado liga de campeones. El ganador de ese torneo se le otorga el título de "campeón de campeones" y automáticamente se convierte en candidato para el siguiente en tener el título de maestro pokemon.

-sin embargo- prosiguió el otro representante- no necesariamente el ganador de este torneo se convertirá en seguida en el siguiente maestro pokemon. Ya que los que otorgan ese título son los otros maestros con su reconocimiento.

-aparte de eso la asociación siempre está en busca de propios candidatos. Debido a que hay entrenadores muy fuertes que no participan en competencias oficiales.

-Y usted señorita Whitney no solo ha ganado su título de campeona regional sino que ha ganado nuestro reconocimiento que le permitirá saltarse el torneo y ser evaluada directamente por los maestros en una batalla con el maestro que actualmente esté ocupando el puesto más bajo.

-no necesariamente tiene que ganarle para obtener el título, claro está.

-tengo una duda- intervino Bruno. Él y otros estaban presentes- ¿por qué apresurar las cosas con este "reconocimiento" en lugar de dejar que ella muestre sus capacidades en la liga de campeones?

-la razón es un tanto difícil de poner en palabras- dijo uno de los representantes-podríamos decir, arriesgándonos a ofender a otros campeones, que sería técnicamente "injusto" que alguien de nivel maestro participe en el torneo.

-como ya hemos dicho, la última palabra la tiene todos los maestros- dijo el otro- si consideran que la señorita Whitney no tiene el nivel. Simplemente se quedará con su título de campeona regional que debe defender hasta llegada la fecha del inicio de la liga de campeones.

-en otras palabras…-habló Whitney con un nudo en la garganta- los maestros pokemon del mundo entero se reunirán…solo por mí.

-efectivamente- respondió un representante- no se preocupe, actualmente solo hay 9 personas con el título de maestro pokemon.

-pero juntos conforman el mayor poder de toda la humanidad.

-sí, podría decirse incluso que son héroes dignos de su propia leyenda.

-no ayudan a tranquilizarla- intervino Bruno.

-discúlpenos, igual la señorita Whitney tiene la opción de rechazar esta oportunidad si siente que no está lista.

Todos los ojos se posaron en la chica. Ella volvió a sentir pánico escénico.

-no tienes por qué sentir presión Whitney- le dijo Bruno. Su voz la tranquilizó.

-no está, bien- respondió ella-voy a hacerlo.

Fin del flashback

Durante el siguiente mes. Whitney entrenó aún más duro. Quería corresponder a las expectativas que tenían en ella. Los miembros del alto mando de Johto colaboraron con su preparación cuando tenían tiempo, pero Bruno siempre estuvo a su lado.

En ese momento una edificación apareció en el campo de visión de la chica. Parecía una fortaleza sacada de una película de ciencia ficción. Era una estructura que reposaba sobre el pico de la montaña más alta. Unos muros blancos rodeaban el lugar. Dentro estaban varias edificios del mismo color interconectados y en el centro una torre que se elevaba como unos doscientos metros.

La nave aterrizó en la azotea de uno de los edificios. Bruno y Whitney se bajaron de la nave y fueron recibidos por los mismos dos representantes que ya conocían. Los funcionarios condujeron a ambos directamente a uno de los campos de batalla de la sede.

-nos disculparan por no permitirles descansar- dijo uno de ellos- no podemos contar con tanto tiempo de los maestros. Son personas muy ocupadas.

Whitney ya no se dejó intimidar por las palabras de esos hombres. Ganara o perdiera. Obtuviera el titulo no. Ella iba a dar lo mejor de sí. Se despidió de Bruno que se dirigió a una sala donde observaría el combate.

Whitney junto a su clefairy pasaron por una puerta automática e ingresaron al campo de batalla. Este era un poco más grande de lo usual. Ella alcanzaba a ver que una barrera traslucida encerraba el campo.

Alguien apareció del otro lado. Un sujeto fornido de piel oscura. Su cabello negro y largo estaba atado en una coleta.

-hello- dijo él- es bueno conocer a tan atractiva retadora.

Ese era Michael Brown. El que ocupaba la posición más baja en el ranking de los maestros. No por eso debía subestimarlo. Whitney estudió muy bien sus tácticas el pasado mes. Lo conocían como el "master shooter" por dominar a la perfección ataques a distancias. Su precisión y velocidad de tiro eran letales.

Un sujeto vestido con una camisa roja y pantalón blanco apareció en un costado del campo de batalla.

-esta será una batalla oficial entre el maestro Michael Brown y la candidata Whitney. Por acuerdo mutuo está será una batalla de 1 vs 1. Presenten sus pokemon.

Whitney tomó su pokebola y arrojó al campo de batalla a su miltank. Michael tomó una pokebola de diferente color. Su mitad superior era de color azul con una estrella blanca en el tope y la línea del centro era roja.

-¡let's go Tank!- él la arrojó. De la capsula del maestro salió un heracross que poseía un adorno en la punta de su cuerno con una mega piedra.

Con los pokemon en el campo unas barreras protectoras traslucidas se formaron alrededor de los entrenadores y el árbitro.

-¡comiencen!- ordenó el árbitro.

Michael sacó de su chaqueta una magnum dorada. Apuntó con el arma a su pokemon y con su dedo pulgar roso la superficie de la piedra llave que tenía equipada. De ambas gemas surgieron tentáculos de luz.

-ahora usa nuestra combinación más fuerte- ordenó Whitney aprovechando el tiempo de mega evolución.

Miltank mugió y creó los seis cubos de luz anaranjada. Una séxtuple rizo defensa instantánea. Los cubos se compactaron en una esfera luminosa de brillo azulado. A continuación realizó su combinación de rodada, giro bola y cabezazo zen. Quedó con la apariencia de una esfera luminiscente que giraba en varios sentidos al mismo tiempo y a alta velocidad.

Los pokemon terminaron de prepararse para la batalla.

-¡shoot to death!- exclamó Michael.

Su mega heracross levantó sus brazos y acribilló a miltank. De las rejillas de su vientre salían misiles plateados, de su boca láseres de luz amarilla, de en medio de sus antenas misiles dorados, de su cuerno láseres blancos y de sus garras salían cañonazos intermitentemente, con cada tiro los élitros de sus brazos se abrían liberando vapor. Todos los proyectiles viajaban a una velocidad que Whitney no podía percibir, pero si ella no se equivocaba esos eran los movimientos de pedrada, bala semilla, antiaéreo, misil aguja y onda vacío, respectivamente. Para su alivio estos chocaban contra la miltank y eran desviados. Los ataques salían volando en todas direcciones.

Michael Brown sonrió satisfecho.

\- ¡ataca miltank!- gritó Whitney. Su pokemon avanzó hacia su rival con la intención de embestirlo.

-iron defence.

Mega heracross dejó de disparar y cruzó sus brazos en frente de sí. Adquirió un color plateado como si se tratara de un pokemon tipo acero. Miltank impactó, pero el pokemon del master shooter logró mantenerse firme. Tras un par de segundos de resistencia Tank descruzó sus brazos haciendo retroceder a miltank que dejó de girar. Esa fue la primera vez desde que realizó su combinación que alguien podía repelerla.

-¡focus blast!

Mega heracross levantó ambos brazos juntando sus garras y disparó un proyectil luminiscente liberando vapor de debajo de sus élitros extendidos. El ataque dio de lleno en miltank que salió despedida hacia atrás. Al chocar contra la barrera que protegía a Whitney hubo una explosión atronadora. Pero miltank salió de la nube de humo volviendo a girar. La sonrisa de Michael se torció más.

-¡catch it!- gritó.

El mega heracross atrapó a miltank cuando la tuvo a su alcance. Ese pokemon era notoriamente más resistente que el haxorus de Lance que trató de hacer lo mismo. Las chispas saltaban de las garras del pokemon bicho. Whitney apretó los puños preguntándose si debía usar su nueva combinación. Lo pensó demasiado y Tank logró detener la rotación de su pokemon, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Now! ¡Machine gun thrust!

Que se le conociera como el "master shooter" no significaba que no tuviera ataques a corta distancia. Los pocos que tenía habían sido perfeccionados para el uso de cada pokemon de su equipo. Mega heracross azotó a miltank contra el suelo y a una velocidad increíble le empezó a dar golpes con sus garras. Esa era una combinación de empujón y onda de vacío. Con cada golpe Tank liberaba una onda de vacío por debajo de sus élitros para impulsar y potenciar cada empujón. Después de golpear cerraba sus élitros y liberaba otra onda vacío por sus garras que golpeaba al enemigo y el empuje del ataque ayudaba a retroceder para realizar el golpe del otro brazo más fortalecido por el _momentum_. Cada golpe ocurría en menos de un parpadeo. Las ondas de choque se esparcían por el campo de batalla.

Whitney sintió como si el tiempo se ralentizará y veía con claridad lo que sufría su pokemon con cada golpe. Eso le causó un dolor en su corazón. Fue como si tuviera una experiencia cercana a la muerte, del tipo que te hace ver tu vida pasar ante tus ojos. Whitney recordó cada momento que vivió con miltank. Cada momento feliz, triste, aburrido, trabajoso y demás. Todo eso la llevó hasta donde se encontraba. Un lugar que muchos ansiaban por alcanzar y dedicaban sus vidas a si quiera pararse ahí. Por eso no iba a rendirse sin pelear, no solo por ella, ni por miltank, ni por sus amigos sino por cada entrenador que deseaba convertirse en un maestro pokemon.

-¡MILTANK!

El grito de su entrenadora le llegó y miltank reaccionó. Alzó sus brazos y atrapó a ambos brazos de Tank entrelazando sus pezuñas con sus garras.

-¡¿What?!- exclamó Michael.

Miltank jaló de los brazos de mega heracross y le propinó un cabezazo zen en su cuerno inferior. El pokemon retrocedió.

-¡Más velocidad! ¡Más poder!- gritó Whitney.

Miltank volvió a realizar su combinación y se lanzó al ataque.

-¡catch it again!- volvió a ordenar Michael.

Mega heracross trató de agarrar nuevamente a su contrincante pero la esfera se deformó alargándose. Pasó entre sus brazos e impactó en el abdomen del pokemon empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar contra la barrera protectora del maestro pokemon.

-jajajaja ¡that's more like it!- rio Michael.

Su pokemon bramó y se sacudió al miltank de encima. Pero la pokemon no perdió el tiempo y en seguida realizó su combinación.

-¡Dash!

En un parpadeo Tank se esfumó y le dio un golpe a la esfera mandándola a rebotar contra los muros traslucidos. Esa era otra modalidad de combate, utilizando con más poder las ondas de vacío producidas bajo sus élitros el pokemon de Michael Brown podía moverse a velocidad super sónica. Las ondas de choque producto del rompimiento de la barrera del sonido producían daño adicional.

-¡no hemos acabado!- gritó Whitney.

-¡bring it on baby!

Los dos pokemon se centraron en una lucha intercambiando golpes. Los impactos se veían por todo el campo de batalla. Whitney podía verlos con claridad. No sabía que ocurría pero podía percibir lo que hacían ambos pokemon.

Hubo otro impacto en medio del campo y los pokemon retrocedieron por la fuerza rastrillando el piso en cuatro patas. Miltank estaba muy dañada, pero Tank nuevamente cayó bajo los efectos del retroceso causado por el cabezazo zen. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡anillo planetario!- gritó Whitney.

Su pokemon volvió a realizar su combinación y se convirtió en una esfera luminiscente. Michael Brown mostró una sonrisa más amplia que las anteriores.

-¡Mega canon!

Su pokemon se puso en posición con un pie delante del otro y comenzó a succionar aire por las rejillas que tenían en el vientre. Su antebrazo derecho se hinchó aumentando tres veces su tamaño. Mientras miltank agregaba a su combinación el movimiento de gigaimpacto. La luminiscencia de miltank adquirió un tono violeta y unos anillos de luz amarilla se formaron a su alrededor, al estilo del planeta Saturno.

Cada pokemon terminó de realizar su combinación y ejecutaron el ataque. Miltank se acercó a una mayor velocidad que la anterior y Tank abrió sus élitros liberando un torrente de gas que le daría la talla a un cohete espacial. Y de entre sus garras disparó una gigantesca onda certera que iluminó todo el campo e hizo temblar la tierra. Pese al resplandor Whitney no parpadeó. Se quedó en espera del resultado. Algo impactó contra su barrera, era miltank. El resplandor cesó y pudieron ver a Tank con su brazo extendido, lleno de quemaduras productos de su propia propulsión a chorro y las garras de su brazo derecho brillando al rojo vivo. Miltank estaba recostada a la barrera de Whitney con los ojos en remolino.

-miltank ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es Tank. La victoria va para el maestro Michael Brown.

La barrera se deshizo y Whitney chequeó en seguida a su pokemon. Para su alivio no tenía heridas graves.

Michael felicitó a Whitney por su desempeño en batalla. Ella se fue a la sala de recuperación mientras él procedió a la torre central. Donde se reunió con el resto de maestros pokemon.

* * *

-Why so serious?- preguntó Michael con un tono pícaro a sus colegas mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿nos mandaron a llamar por esa chiquilla?- preguntó el número 6- supe desde que vi las grabaciones que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-da un argumento que valga la pena oír- le respondió el número 5.

-su técnica…-habló el número 4- carece de cálculo. Es solo un producto de la intuición e instinto, no de una experticia propiamente dicha.

-coincido- apoyó la número 3- alguien con tanta simpleza en su estrategia no merece el título.

\- now now- les trató de mandar a calmar Michael- puede que sea muy joven, falta de experiencia y solo tiene un pokemon con un nivel aceptable. Pero yo doy mi voto a favor. Es obvio que en el futuro próximo aumentará todavía más su nivel y podría apostar diez billones de pokeyenes que ningún campeón la vencería en la liga, sería una apuesta aburrida. Además, nos vendría bien una figura juvenil en nuestras líneas para motivar a las nuevas generaciones, sin ofender.

-yo reitero que estoy en contra- dijo el número 6- apuesto que tu solo quieres tener a esa chiquilla debajo de ti…en más de un sentido.

Michael Brown se encogió de hombros.

-y por alguna razón habrá sido que no usaste tu blastoise contra ella.

Michael volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-no es contra de las reglas no escoger a tu pokemon más fuerte.

El numero 6 lo asesinó con la mirada.

-vi sus ojos en durante la batalla- habló el número 5- logró percibir los movimientos de los pokemon a esa velocidad. Por lo que a mí respecta con eso ya tiene un pie adentro.

-yo pienso que es adorable- dijo la numero 7- necesitamos más figuras femeninas por estos lados.

-ser feminista no significa aceptar a cualquiera- dijo la numero 3- y no veo que haya problema en que arrase a los campeones en la liga.

-oh come on!-se quejó Michael-. Todas las apuestas estarán sobre ella y le quitará la diversión.

El numero 6 le dio un golpe a la mesa. Su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas y bramó como trueno.

-¡deja de meter tus estúpidos asuntos de dinero en este terreno sagrado!

-en la historia de la humanidad civilizada ¿Qué asunto no ha tenido que ver con dinero?

El numero 6 gruñó intensificando sus flamas.

-jejeje ustedes son tan pequeños- rio el número 2- yo digo que se quede. Mejor que sea un pez relativamente pequeño en un nuevo estanque que le permita crecer a sus anchas, que ser un pez relativamente grande en un estanque pequeño que no le deje crecer bien.

El número 5, 7 y el 8 asintieron. Michael levantó un pulgar.

-¿algo que nos quiera decir el campeón mundial?- preguntó el número 2.

Todos se voltearon a ver a un anciano que tenía los ojos cerrados y con una burbuja de moco agrandándose y encogiéndose al ritmo de sus ronquidos.

* * *

Whitney veía a través de un cristal como su miltank reposaba dentro de una cabina de recuperación operada por una enfermera Joy de avanzada edad. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-fue una excelente pelea- le dijo Bruno.

-gracias.

-te ves muy satisfecha.

-lo estoy, en este punto ya ni me importa si me dan el titulo o no. Di lo mejor de mí y eso es lo que importa.

Bruno soltó una risa nasal.

-veo que ya no tengo nada que enseñarte.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que terminara la deliberación de los maestros. Whitney fue llamada a la torre central. Subió por un ascensor circular con paredes traslucidas que dejaba ver el increíble paisaje montañoso. Por orden de los funcionarios ella era acompañada por todos sus pokemon. Whitney se sobresaltó un poco cuando el techo del ascensor se abrió como una compuerta y el ascensor siguió subiendo. Otra compuerta se abrió y ella llegó justo al centro de la sala de los maestros pokemon. El aire ahí era denso como el aceite. Ojos que reflejaban todo tipo de sentimientos la miraron con intensidad. Muchos de esos personajes tenían un aspecto psicodélico. Ella tragó grueso.

-nos ha tomado un tiempo deliberar sobre tu promoción, Whitney- le habló un anciano calvo, con barba y bigote- el asunto contigo es que aun eres muy joven. Pese a eso has mostrado tener un nivel superior al de un campeón regional y no cabe duda que mejoraras en poco tiempo. Por eso me complace anunciarte que por mayoría de votos has sido nombrada maestra pokemon.

Whitney tan solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia. Sus pokemon siguieron el ejemplo.

-muchas gracias- dijo.

-ay niña, no hace falta que seas tan formal- le dijo el anciano.

-ok…¡siiiii! ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos!- gritaba ella dando brinquitos. Sus enormes pechos saltaban con elasticidad.

Ese movimiento de masa corporal dibujó una sonrisa boba en la cara del campeón mundial y una sonrisa depredadora en la de Michael Brown. Ellos dos recibieron un apretón de hombros por el maestro que tenían al lado.

-te recuerdo que una de las condiciones para aceptarla fue que mantuvieras tus manos lejos de ella- esas palabras los bajaron de su nube.

Los maestros le dieron la bienvenida a la chica y se despidieron. Whitney notó hostilidad en algunos de ellos.

Más tarde ella firmó los papeles que le permitirían ser reconocida oficialmente como maestra pokemon. De regreso a la ciudad caña dorada ella fue recibida por toda una multitud como si de una heroína se tratase.

* * *

-¡¿vas a renunciar a tu título?!- exclamó Whitney.

-eso dije- respondió Bruno- con todo este asunto de tu nombramiento como maestra pokemon quisiera tomarme un momento para mí. Viajar y entrenar para ver qué tan lejos realmente puedo llegar. No puedo saber cuánto tiempo me va a tomar por eso es mejor que deje mis responsabilidades como miembro del alto mando.

-pero…pero…

-tranquila, no es como si dejara las batallas. Es todo lo contrario. Quiero rejuvenecer mi espíritu con este viaje.

Whitney chilló y derramó lágrimas. Abrazó a su buen amigo. Ahogó su sollozo en su pecho. Bruno correspondió el abrazo. Cuando la chica aflojó su agarre él la separó un poco y le limpió las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

-se fuerte, maestra pokemon Whitney.

Ella se limpió el rostro y sonrió.

-lo seré.

Bruno le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió. Caminó en dirección hacia el horizonte en busca de nuevas aventuras como si de un novato se tratara.

 **FIN**


End file.
